


The Last Wish

by valiantlybold



Series: sing me a song [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Djinni & Genies, Episode: s01e05 Bottled Appetites, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, True Love, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantlybold/pseuds/valiantlybold
Summary: Geralt makes a different last wish.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: sing me a song [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603039
Comments: 26
Kudos: 1079





	The Last Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 100th posted fic, me!
> 
> thanks to [the_oh_in_24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/%20the_oh_in_24601) for helping beta this lil thing! <3

It starts with a stupid thought.

Well, it doesn’t _exactly_ start there, but everything up until there is rather irrelevant in the grand scheme of it, so we won’t bother with it.

Anyway!

It’s a stupid thought, which is interpreted as a stupid wish, which leads to a stupid tumescent _thing_ growing on Jaskier’s neck in an instant and has him coughing up blood.

The sight pours dread and terror through Geralt’s heart, even though he doesn’t understand what's happening.

They ride the rest of the day, and through the night, until they reach Chireadan, who sends them on. So they ride again, until Geralt finds _Yennefer._

Yennefer, with a sharp tongue and eyes sharper yet, who talks like she wants to use him and looks at Jaskier with something less than pleasant on her face; and she forces Geralt to bathe, and while she seems to want him to _want her,_ he doesn’t; he scrubs himself perfunctory and douses himself with with cold water and is finished before the sorceress has even climbed into the tub, then dresses and leaves before he’s dry to sit by Jaskier’s side.

She entrances him with her spells and her lilac and gooseberries, and he wakes up in a cell with Chireadan, and Geralt figures out that _he_ is the master of the djinn, not Jaskier, and he wastes the second wish but it helps them escape.

Geralt is so relieved when they make it back, when Jaskier meets them outside, he can’t believe that Jaskier is alright, he wraps Jaskier tight in his arms and kisses him and doesn’t care about the dried blood on the bard's lips; and Jaskier melts against him, sinking into Geralt’s chest and clings to him, and Gods, he loves this idiot bard with all his heart, more than life itself, more than he ever imagined he could love anyone.

And Yennefer might be a sorceress, might have used Geralt, but she saved his precious bard so he can't leave her to get herself killed by the djinn, so he runs into the building.

She tells him to go, tells him to leave her be to do what she must do, but he cant because he's _an idiot._ The djinn needs to be released, he knows this, if he makes his last wish then the djinn will be free and Yennefer won't get herself killed, so he makes a wish.

He makes a wish that he knows he might regret, he knows he might be hated for it, he knows it might turn sour in their hands, but after all of _this,_ it's the only wish he wants to make, it's the only one that makes sense, that feels right and damn the consequences.

_“I wish- I wish Jaskier wouldn't die like humans do, that he would stay as he is now, young and alive and full of love, that he'd be with me for as long as I live, because I can't, I can't lose him, I won't live through it, it'll kill me, I can't, please, please be kind, be kind to him, to me, to us, don't let me lose him, please.”_

And the heavy, raging maelstrom of magical _forces_ disperses, and the house seems like it's going to fall down on top of him, then in a blink, he's dragged through Yennefer's portal to a different part of the house; they're on the floor, and she's on top of him, but they pull apart to breathe, but then she tries to lean in, _to kiss him and have him,_ but she is mistaken, because he isn't _hers_ to have, he never was, so he stops her and tells her as gently as he can that he can’t be that for her, and he gets to his feet and in his hurry, he climbs through one of the shattered windows, uncaring of the cuts the broken glass makes in the palms of his hands, and he runs to Jaskier and takes him in his arms and kisses him again.

And this is _home._

This is home, more than anything, anyone, or anywhere has ever been to him; this is his home, Jaskier is his home, because in Jaskier's arms he feels _at peace._

Then comes Yennefer from the house that's ready to collapse in on itself, and there is a silent fury in her violet eyes when she realizes she's been bested by the bard at a game she didn't know she was playing, a game that the bard has long since won and claimed the prize for. She talks calmly about debts, about the price of her services, about what she is owed, and Geralt doesn't argue because he does owe her; he owes her for his heart, for his life, for Jaskier who is _alive_ to be held in Geralt's arms. He promises again, to pay whatever she asks of him, and that appears to please her.

He doesn’t mind owing a debt to a witch, not when the witch gave him so much, not when there are centuries of love to be grateful for.

That night, he sits by a fire with Jaskier under his arm, and he tells him about the last wish. And Jaskier pulls away to stare at him, and for a moment, another wave of dread and terror pulses through Geralt, like when he thought the bard was dying, but now it’s because he looks at Geralt with tears in his eyes and Geralt fears he has given a gift unwanted, a curse disguised as a blessing. It feels as though his slow heart stops beating all together.

Jaskier breaks out sobbing and he throws himself at Geralt, enough so to tip them both off the old log they sit on and into the dirt; and Jaskier sobs into Geralt’s shoulder and hugs him almost too tightly, then kisses him with lips that taste of his tears and he tells him how much he loves his stupid, idiot Witcher and he can’t believe they will have so many years together, so much time, so many days to spend together and so many nights to rest together, there will be so many stories to tell and so many songs to sing, and Jaskier is happy beyond what his silver tongue can say.

They make love in the night, under the crowns of the trees and the moon and the stars, and they cry together for the centuries of love to come, and they feel each other so fully and wholly, and become truly one anothers as they haven’t ever quite been before because now they are tied together; their souls braided together, woven into one, a life-force shared between them, sustained by these ugly mutations that Geralt has spent _so long_ hating that he now could thank the Gods for, because they will let Jaskier be with him too for as long as he might live.

Geralt hopes, as they lay together quietly, with Jaskier’s head on his chest and the bard snoring ever so slightly. He hopes that the djinn is kind, that it could see that Geralt meant no ill will in becoming its master, that no cruel, greedy intentions filled him. He hopes that it will take pity on him, that it will look into him and see the unbearable pain at the thought of living for centuries more when his truest, deepest love has died and left him, that it will be kind and generous and give Geralt more than he truly deserves.

But time will tell.

For now, there is only hope. Soon enough, they will be able to tell; they will see if Jaskier ages, if his skin wrinkles and his hair turns gray and his body becomes weary.

Geralt closes his eyes, and _hopes._

**Author's Note:**

> I removed "A Chance Meeting" from the series, due to the fact that it won't fit with the plot of this fic, or of another fic I have in the works for the series. Fear not! It's now just a stand-alone instead, as I love the damn thing too much to just delete it, so you can find it on my page if you wanna read it again!


End file.
